Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini
by Flouncealot
Summary: Sakura and the gang go to the beach. What happens when Tomoyo decides to make Sakura's swimsuit. By the way, Meiling is NOT in love with Syaoran. ONESHOT


Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own C.C.S. Clamp does. *mumbles under breath* Evil Clamp. Just kidding.  
  
Author's Note - This is my first fic and it's a song one. I got the idea from my best friend TomoyoMalfoy.  
  
Ok, Here's the story... ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran and Eriol decided to go to the beach. When they arrived, the girls went in the locker room to change. The guys already had their suits on. Tomoyo had told Sakura not to bring her swimsuit because she had made her a brand new one.  
  
When they got in the locker room, Tomoyo had on an evil grin that would have made Eriol proud. "Hoe", Sakura whispered, not liking that grin at all. Tomoyo just grinned some more. "Here", she said, handing Sakura a package. Sakura took the package and went into a locker. "Tomoyo!", Sakura screamed after putting it on, "I can't go out in THIS!!!".  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
She was afraid to come out of the locker  
  
She was as nervous she could be  
  
She was afraid that somebody would see.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Sakura", Tomoyo yelled, "you have to come out of there. You don't have another swimsuit to change into. If you don't come out this instant, I'll send Syaoran in there." Sakura sighed (and blushed). "Fine", she said, "You win." She came out of the locker to reveal...  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was an isty bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini  
  
That she wore for the first time today  
  
An itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini  
  
So in the locker she wanted to stay  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Meiling burst out laughing, while Tomoyo put her hands on her hips. "I don't see anything wrong with it", she defended, " I think it's so KAWAII!!!" All of a sudden, Eriol yelled, "Girls, are you ready yet?". He emphasized the "yet" part. "NOOOOO!!!!!", the three girls yelled, making him and Syaoran sweatdrop -__-*.  
  
"Tomoyo", Sakura said, "Go get that blanket outside the door". Tomoyo got her the blanket and Sakura wrapped it around herself. Then they stepped out of the lockers.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ She was afraid to come out in the open  
  
And so a blanket around her she wore  
  
She was afraid to come out in the open  
  
So she sat bundled up on the shore  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"SAKURA!", Tomyo yelled, "take off that blanket right now. It's to hot". "I don't care, Sakura said stubbornly, "I can't let him see me like this". "Can't let who see you like what?", came a masculin voice. Sakura turned around and came face to face with, "Syaoran", she said in suprise. "Yeah", he said, "so, what's with the blanket???" "Nothing", she said quickly. Suddenly, without warning, he yanked the blanket off of her and gasped at what he saw.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini  
  
That she wore for the first time today  
  
And itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini  
  
So in the blanket she wanted to stay  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Splash. Sakura dived into the water and started to swim. Syaoran was still standing on the beach with his mouth hanging open. Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling burst out laughing. Meiling walked up to Syaoran and closed his mouth. "Better close your mouth Cuz", she giggled, "People are starting to stare". Syaoran closed his mouth and glared at all the people watching him until they went back to whatever they were doing.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura swam past all the people until she was by herself. She could see her friends on the beach trying to find her, but there was so many people in the water that they couldn't tell which one was her. After a while, she started to get very cold, but she stubbornly refused to leave.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Now she is afraid to come out of the water  
  
And I wonder what she's gonna do  
  
Now she is afraid to come out of the water  
  
And the poor little girl's turning blue  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Now, her friend's were starting to get very worried. Everyone else had already left the beach and they still couldn't find Sakura. "Maybe she go a ride home", suggested Eriol, trying to comfort Tomoyo, who looked like she would have a nervous breakdown any second. "Yeah", said Meiling, as she watched Syaoran pace up and down beside the water for the hundreth time."It's all my fault", cried Tomoyo, "If only I didn't make her wear that swimsuit. But it was soooo KAWAII. I mean..."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was an itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini  
  
That she wore for the first time today  
  
An itsy bitsy teenie weenie yellow polka dot bikini  
  
So in the water she wanted to stay  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
At 11:00 pm, Eriol and Meiling finally convinced Tomoyo and Syaoran that Sakura got a ride home and they left. Although, Eriol, Meiling and Tomoyo had to practically drag Syaoran to the car. They would have left without him(Syaoran wanted to spend the night in case she came back) but it was his car.  
  
Meanwhile, very VERY far from shore  
  
"Hello, is anybody there????"... "Hoe". ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
From the locker to the blanket  
  
From the blanket to the shore  
  
From the shore to the water  
  
Guess there isn't anymore  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The End  
  
Author's Note - Well, how was it??? Good? Bad? Well, review, review, review. 


End file.
